


Banana Fish - World Affairs

by Ryuu_Kuroichi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_Kuroichi/pseuds/Ryuu_Kuroichi
Summary: An alternate universe storyline where everything seems similar but major league public figures are in the mix; visiting America to discuss trade orders, environmental issues/concerns, etc. Yes, the public figures will only under their titles: "Mr. President" and the like to not specify the person in real life. Yes, not much different however, Eiji will be a police officer visiting under the Japan Prime Minister; Ibe-san is a close relative of the Prime Minister so he suggested to take Eiji to visit and "guard" him in the US. That's when he comes face to face with a blonde figure in the crowd when the Prime Minister arrived to the White House. The hair was glistening in the morning sunlight and eyes as green as the beautiful lime-colored gem, Jade. This person was close to the White House. Their eyes met. A cloaked figure appeared near the golden haired spectacle of light and he vanished without a trace. Where could he have gone? Leaning further into the crowd. Gone. Disappeared into the crowd.





	Banana Fish - World Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Again, trying to get back into writing 😂 Forgive me if there's grammar or phrasing errors!!;;
> 
> Now, time for me to cry yet again for writing this and remembering Banana Fish....😭😭

"Ibe-san, when will the Prime Minister be arriving?" The dark haired police officer asked with a tone of impatience.

A sigh came from the older male in the hotel room in Washington, New York. "In a few more hours, please be patient, Ei-chan.." He checked his phone for the time, seeing as it was way different from Japan time. "What could be the matter with the tardiness..?" He muttered to himself as he looked out the window; afternoon sunlight peeking through the glass encasing the room in a golden-red hue.

Eiji also looks out the window, taking in the view of the U.S. Park and the setting sun, "It's...stunning.."

**•Few Hours Ago•**

"Ei-chan! It was this Terminal!" The grown man yelled in a panic from the near quietness of the Japanese airport.

The two men ran across from the terminal they were in to hail a cab. A taxi stopped in front of them and they quickly entered with Ibe-san in the passenger side while Eiji in the back, "Please take us to this terminal across from here! Quickly!" His voice vocally distraught, pulling on the seatbelt from sheer panic. The cab driver, taking into account of their actions, put it into overdrive and is also in panic mode. Japan citizens are usually not late people, they don't like being tardy to anything in general. Especially, an event such as their Prime Minister heading to America!

In a few minutes, they arrived to their respective terminal, "Thank you very much," Ibe-san said with a bow to the driver after paying the fare.

"Ibe-san, hurry!" Eiji called as he picked up their luggage from the back of the car, "We've got no time to lose!"

"Right, thanks!" He takes his luggage and quickly head inside to check-in themselves and their luggage.

The line for the check-in was long, it was vacation time; Summer Break, after all. People want to relax and head out but going through this is not worth it, clearly. The TSAs doing all the could do but the lines keep getting longer? How?!

After a long wait and their flight being boarded, they were on the plane. The luggage on top as it fits so they didn't need to put it in the cargo area below the plane. Every seat is taken and thankfully they got the ones by the windows; they weren't squished or uncomfortably seated near anyone else.

The flight went smoothly without any complaint by the passengers and the stewardesses were very kind and helpful as well. Many people applauded the pilot and co-pilot after they had landed at the JFK Airport. The hotel they picked should be near the White House for safety reasons. They stepped out the airplane with luggage in hands, headed out the airport before asking the TSA for a taxi to a restaurant near their hotel.

**•Currently•**

A gentle rocking awake, "Ei-chan, the Prime Minister has touched land." A caring voice whipped through the empty and quiet room, entering the sleeping beauty's ears.

"...nnh...Ibe-san?" He slowly blinks awake then pushes himself up while rubbing his eyes.

The person in front of Fiji let out a quick chuckle from his nonchalant reaction, "Come on, we have to go for a quick rehearsal of where we'll be placed for the big entrance!"

Now only realizing what he meant, he shot right up and headed toward the bathroom to fix his look. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Ibe-san??" A hint of whining could be heard in his words in between brushing his teeth; the usual wake up routine. It was early in the morning, roughly around the 2am mark in New York time. The jetlag has left him feeling quite tired and exhausted this first day of a one week trip.

"They just called me not too long ago so I couldn't," Ibe-san said, adjusting his collar while checking his watch for the time. "I'll wait for you in the lobby downstairs."

"Alright, I'll meet you there in a bit," Eiji replied prior to the sound of a closing door when Ibe-san exited the hotel room.

Combing his dark colored locs of hair, changing his casual clothes to his police uniform and looking out to the darkness of the sky together with the lights from the nearby buildings. The peace and quiet from the comfort within this room is nice, complimented with the scent of cinnamon that seems to envelope the room when they came in. New York is such a lively place where no matter where one goes, people will always be there. Enjoying their life to the fullest.

"Aah, I gotta go!" Eiji looks at the time on his phone to see he took longer than expected; 30 minutes, to be exact. Ibe-san is waiting for him downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so short XD Don't worry, I'll write more as time goes on for most of the chapters ^^; I'd love some feedback and comments on how you'd like to see this story continue~!


End file.
